Under the Laughing Smile
by Outsider316
Summary: Short one shot. Luan x Lincoln, rape sequence- Be warned, triggers.


**Warning: Possible triggers**

 **Reader Discretion is advised**

* * *

"Hahahahahaha..."

Luan removed the sock from Lincoln's mouth. "What are you doing?" Sweat poured down his forehead. He shook, feeling the cold winds rush towards his body. He was laid down, dragged from the house to wherever they were, drugged by the sister of jokes. "Oh, yay! You're awake. I thought you'd be out longer, but I'm glad you're conscious now." She started to caress his white hair. "I brought you here because I wanted to be here with you." Lincoln pieced together that they were at the park. He noticed the dark shapes of the playground in the distance. "Luan, what are you doing this for? I wanna go home..." She ignored his cry and proceeded to undress. "We will, but first..."

The teenage girl made sure she pinned him down perfectly while beginning to remove his shoes, socks and pants. "There's something I want you do to for me." Lincoln was down to his underwear, feeling more cold. "Luan... You're scaring me..." Lincoln's eyes began to redden up. The girl stopped to notice the breaking of his voice. She then removed his underwear, and laid down, pulling the boy on top of her. "Lincoln, I want you to screw me." She placed her hands on his posterior and threw his waist close to her.

"Luan... Don't make me do this..." Not feeling the entering of his junk, she became aggravated. "Lincoln, fucking fuck me, right fucking now, godfuckingdamnit!" The boy finally snapped and began to thrust himself onto her, feeling the inside walls of her moist vagina begin to adjust, tightening around his penis. He went back and forth, due to instinct. Somehow he knew what do to, without knowing what he was doing. Luan rubbed her hands around her chest, moaning with excitement. "Yes, that's the fucking spot, you snow-haired freak!" He began to cry, with the tears dripping onto her chest.

All she did was scrape the droplets with her finger and lick them in a very sexual manner. "Mmmmm. Essence of Lincoln." She patted his head. "You're inside me in two different..." she meaned again. "...ways." The rest of the tears were used to moist her breasts. She felt her nipples hardened.

Lincoln felt a liquid mix around his penis. "Oh... god..." Luan began to laugh. "You've made me full on horny and wet. My breasts, Linc." He looked up at her, blinded by the water in his eyes. "Wh-What?" She yelled at him. "Play with my breasts, Lincoln!" He immediately used both hands and jiggled around the pair like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. And it felt... good to the underage boy. He kept on playing, stroking her perfect nipples. He was beginning to wear himself out on her.

She felt his humping decrease speeds. So she rolled them over. "My turn..." Her voice gone soft. She began to ride him, going faster, and her moans got louder and more relaxing. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and she went to her maximum. Her boobs jiggled as she did so, and Lincoln reached up, enjoying the feel of them in his hands. The crying had stopped, and the boy had begun to enjoy the pleasure brought upon by her.

Five minutes later, they snuggled against each other. "I'm sorry, if, well, you know, if I scared you." He kissed her cheek. "So, why did you do this? Why did you make this happen? How would you have known I'd have enjoyed it at the end?" She looked to the stars. "I didn't. I risked it... Lincoln, I realize its wrong, but Iove you. In more than one way." Lincoln stroked her hair. "I'm still shaken. The way you did this. Luan... If its all the same, could you... Could you stay away from me for awhile?"

Her heart snapped. His fingers stopped their hair trip on her head. "After today, I think I need some... therapy. Enjoy it as much as you can." She covered her face in the same. "I... I'm sorry Lincoln... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Luan woke up. She was dressed the way she was when she fell asleep. She immediately made her way to the hallway and entered Lincoln's room. He was getting dressed already. "Hey, Luan. What's going on?"

 _A dream. It was just a dream... I never told him..._

She tried to hide the sadness from her voice. "Nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She left his room and closed the door behind her. Despite it having been a not-so-simple dream, she was glad it was that at all. There was never telling what reactions she would receive if anyone caught wind of her incest desires. So she got ready for school, shutting the world of her thoughts away once again.

* * *

 **AN. Just a one shot. Let me know how it is.**


End file.
